


The Imperfect Future

by Geekygirl24



Series: Assassin's Creed [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Eugenics, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: A Minor group of Templars attempt to recruit Vex into their movement, even as the Creed investigates the murder of a member of the Eugenics Society.





	1. Dr Warren Vidic

CRACK

 

BOOOM

 

Arno yelped, shooting into a seated position as the room lit up with another CRACK, followed by a BOOOM.

 

“Arno?”

 

Turning to Elise, he tried to give the half-asleep girl a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing… just go back to sleep.”

 

CRACK

 

BOOOM

 

As the rain suddenly started to strike the window, Elise groaned and pushed herself up, running her fingers through messy, red hair. “That does not sound like a little April shower” she murmured, “What time is it?”

 

“…. Almost half five.”

 

“Hmmmm….” Slowly, she moved off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, pausing only to grab a silk gown and wrap it around her nude form, “… remember I have that meeting today? Don’t wait up.”

 

Scanning her from head to toe as she disappeared behind the changing screen, Arno frowned in suspicion. “Would this be a Templar meeting?”

 

“Would it matter if it were?”

 

“…. Oui, a little bit.”

 

“Tough…” she peeked out her head from around the changing screen, “… I promise you, it’s nothing serious. No plans to join Shay or launch an attack against the Creed.”

 

“… You’re not filling with confidence right now.”

 

“Shame. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

 

Arno remained silent… the trust between the two was slightly frayed due to being on different sides. Yes, Elise was the Grandmaster of a more peaceful Templar group, but she was still a Templar.

 

There was always going to be some doubt there.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Alright…” Vex flung a couple of letters at Clara, beaming as she jumped to catch them, “… those need to be posted straight away, and we could really do with some new pens. I think people dunk them in their drinks, because I’m sure they don’t use them!”

 

“You gonna pay me?”

 

She eagerly darted forwards as Vex handed her some notes, “That’s for the tasks. You can keep the change, and there’s an extra tenner in it for you if you get back in thirty minutes.”

 

Needless to say, that spurred her into action.

 

Watching as she raced away, Vex decided to do some rounds in the club. It was mid-afternoon, so the dance floor was empty, the only people in were the people who were enjoying their lunch.

 

Therefore, it was easy to spot the familiar face sitting at a nearby booth, phone to his ear. 

 

“I am very sorry Ma’am, and I promise I will do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this… I’m a dog owner myself.” He nodded a few more times, before hanging up, only then seeming to see Vex standing there.

 

“So….” Vex went to sit opposite him. “… What was that all about?”

 

Connor stared at him suspiciously for a few moments, before finally answering, “Desmond has gone missing.”

 

“Desmond… Desmond the Corgi?” Vex vaguely remembered the little pest that often travelled with the Mayors’ wife, “And you’re going to investigate that?”

 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Connor teased, “Of course I’m going to help.”

 

“I would have thought the Creed would be too busy to investigate missing dogs? What does Evie think about all this?”

 

Connor winced, briefly glancing away. “She… doesn’t know. But there have been a lot of cases of dogs going missing lately, so I think it might be something bigger. A dog-napper, possibly to set up a fighting ring.”

 

“…. I wouldn’t choose a corgi for dog fighting. A Jack Russell, yes…. Nasty little buggers.”

 

As Connor chuckled, Vex leaned back in the booth, tipping his hat over his eyes…. Until someone poked him in the cheek. 

 

“Vex. Vex. Vex. Vex. Ve- “

 

“- Clara! What?!” Vex glared at the young girl, rolling his eyes as she handed him some pens and then held out her hand, probably for the extra ten dollars.

 

As soon he handed it over, she flung a letter at his face, much like he did to her earlier. “That just came for you. Looks fancy.”

 

“Noisy bugger…” Vex opened up the letter and instantly groaned at what he read, “… Dear Mister Vex, you are cordially invited to an event which will change the future as we know it at Hyde Park at 7:30…. It’s pissing down with rain! Are they joking?!”

 

“Not a fan of rain?”

 

“My hair isn’t a fan of rain…” Vex then glanced over at Clara and smirked, “… then again, when I’ve got a little minion to hold my umbrella, maybe a little gathering might be fun.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

Clearly not fussed by the language (although Connor was slightly stunned), Vex shrugged. “It was worth a shot… get my fancy suit ready kid. We’re going to a party.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Did this invitation say anything about a guest, Mister Vex?”

 

Vex glanced over at Freddie and smirked, “I think we’ve been through so much, that you can call me Vex… and it never said I couldn’t bring one.”

 

“And you didn’t bring Kenzi because…”

 

“Because I had to force her into the dress for the fundraiser, I don’t think I would have gotten away with it a second time.”

 

Freddie couldn’t help but chuckle at this, holding up his umbrella a little higher as the rain continued to pour down from the heavens. “A little bit suspicious though, isn’t it? A mysterious letter inviting you to a party that’s going to have a mysterious surprise?”

 

“You policemen…” Vex teased nudging Freddie in the side, “… so paranoid.”

 

“It’s always kept me out of danger before.”

 

“I bet.”

 

Following the other, confused people towards a large white tent, the sounds of string quarter music could be clearly heard as waiters started handing out glasses of fine champagne.

 

“Hmmmm…” Freddie glanced around, “… I think everyone who’s somebody’s here. Doctors, scientists, politicians… I think I can see the police commissioner over there.” He then smirked at Vex, “So… why were you invited?”

 

“Rude.”

 

“Sergeant Abberline!”

 

Freddie turned and nodded politely at the Commissioner wandering over, shaking the man’s hand as his own was grabbed.

 

“Ah, Commissioner! Wonderful to see you!” Freddie turned to Vex and gestured at him, “I’m sure you’ve heard of Vex, the owner of that new club? Vex, I’m sure you know Commissioner Baldwin?”

 

“I’ve never had the honour of meeting you in person…” Vex shook the man’s hand, a fake smile already plastered on his face, “… but I’ve heard of your good work.”

 

“Charmed.” 

 

The Commissioner clearly wasn’t, turning his attention back to Freddie.

 

“I wasn’t aware you were invited to this little shindig Sergeant Abberline?”

 

“I wasn’t Sir... I’m merely here by Vex’s request.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Commissioner Baldwin glanced over at Vex, “… Champagne?”

 

“We’d be… delighted.” Freddie eventually answered. He wasn’t on duty, so a little bit of alcohol wouldn’t hurt.

 

Vex however, shook his head. “No thank you… when it comes to mysterious letters inviting me to mysterious parties, I prefer to keep my senses about me.”

 

The Commissioner, although confused, accepted this answer and together, he and Freddie headed off towards the bar, leaving Vex alone to examine the guests.

 

Freddie was right, almost everyone who was anyone was here.

 

“I see you received my invitation Vex.”

 

At the familiar voice near his ear, Vex spun around, feeling a little bit relieved when he realised it was only Elise De la Serre. Dressed in a black, elegant lace dress, she looked stunning.

 

“Elise… this is all you?”

 

“Hmmm, and I see you’ve brought Sergeant Abberline.” She took a sip of her drink, “Can we assume there’s something going on between the pair of you?”

 

“No.” Vex was very stern about that, “Not when he’s still in love with Jacob Frye.”

 

“Ah… of course.” Glancing around, Vex smirked at several other familiar faces he saw, “So… this whole event stinks of Templars. What’s it all about?”

 

“All will be revealed.”

 

Literally as soon as she finished the sentence, the speakers crackled, and a voice echoed over them.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please?” An older man, with greying hair, gazed over the crowd, “For those of you who don’t know who I am, my name… is Dr. Warren Vidic.”


	2. The Arm

“My name… is Dr Warren Vidic. For a while now, a small group of like-minded individuals have met. We share a common interest… the science of eugenics. Eugenics is the investigation into the conditions under which men and women of a high type are produced…. Now, how is this to be achieved? We know that by mating only the best with the best, any species grows stronger. The principle's plainly seen in nature, as Mr Charles Darwin has pointed out in his theory of evolution…. Why, then, might not the same principle be applied to mankind?”

 

“Yes, why not?” Commissioner Baldwin piped up, clapping his hands as the rest of the crowd joined in, “Hear, hear!”

 

Vex however, didn’t move a muscles… Eugenics? That’s why he was invited? They really thought he was interested in that crap? Yes, he often begged the people on those daytime TV shows like Jeremy Kyle not to breed, but this was an entire new level.

 

“Now our humble group is asking you, the city's leading minds, to join us in the noble cause of bettering the human race…. Now, the last thing you want to do is to hear me prattling on. So to explain matters further, I have invited a very special guest, no less than the great grand-daughter of the author and eugenicist Mr HG Wells, Miss Lucy Stillman.”

 

As a lovely blonde woman approached the podium, Vex heard someone scoff by his ear.

 

“Not convinced by Miss Stillman’s claim to fame?” he asked Freddie, smirking as the man rolled his eyes.

 

“If you could see a picture of HG Wells, you’d be stunned by how similar he looks to Mister Frye.”

 

“… You think the Frye’s are related to Wells?”

 

“Just a theory.”

 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen…” began Miss Stillman, “… it is my humble pleasure to- “

 

And then the dog entered the tent, human arm in its mouth.

 

“Oh God.” Freddie muttered as Vex stepped forwards and glared at the dog.

 

“Drop it…” he ordered, “… Drop it!”

 

When the dog did as it was told, Freddie groaned audibly, “If you can stop anyone from getting too close…” he muttered to Vex, “… I’ll call a forensic team…. And the Creed might find this interesting.”

 

“They find everything interesting.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“You’d better send out some men to search the rest of the area…” Evie instructed Freddie wearily, “… just in case there are any more appendages lying around.”

 

“I’ll have some men comb through the lake, that limb looks water-logged to me.”

 

Meanwhile, Arno was speaking to Elise at the other side of the tent. “A meeting… about eugenics. Really?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “So prejudiced…. Eugenics is the way forwards, and I think even the Creed will agree. Notice how all the Master are quick to produce lots of heirs to carry on their names? Even your Grandmaster has, and he’s a confirmed homosexual!”

 

“But eugenics?” Arno shook his head, “A bit extreme isn’t it?”

 

Elise just shrugged, a small smile on her face as she watched Ezio and Leonardo enter the tent, Leo instantly rushing over to the arm in curiosity.

 

“We merely want to further humanity…. Only the best and the smartest people breed in order to pass down the best of their genetics. Like Leonardo… don’t you think there should be more people like him? With his talents?”

 

“…. Leo isn’t really the type to ‘breed’.”

 

“All we would need is a few samples.”

 

Arno grimaced in disgust, turning his attention over to Vex, who was remaining close to the group of assassins… and avoiding Dr Vidic’s eyes.

 

“And Vex? How does he fit into all this, why send him an invite?”

 

“Vex has been on the Templars interest list for a long time Arno, ever since he first came to the town… if my faction of the Templars can bring him in, Starrick’s group has no chance of getting him.”

 

Arno knew that her plan was flawed…. Vex had been a great help to the Asassins, there was no way he’d ever think about joining the Templars.

 

Was there?

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

“Mi dispiace Ezio…” Leo apologised, “… I can’t give you an exact time of… removal, not with how water-logged it is.”

 

“Maybe it was taken from a corpse? From the morgue maybe?”

 

“Hmmmm, no sign of decay. It would have had to have been removed from someone very recently dead, or- “

 

“- someone still alive.” Ezio resisted the urge to groan under his breath, “Well… could they have survived this?”

 

“Not without immediate medical attention.” Carefully, Leo lifted the limb off of the ground and placed it in a cooler bag, which he’d brought with him.

 

“I’ve already checked with all the hospitals…” a voice from behind spoke up, as Leo jumped a little, turning to face Connor, “…. No one with a missing arm has shown up.”

 

“Grande!” Ezio sighed wearily, “Another murder investigation… Shay gets out, and all the psycho’s come out of the woodworks. So, is there anything else you can tell about the victim?”

 

Leo hummed and ahhhed, before speaking cautiously, “Male…. Probably a little over six feet. The condition of the skin would suggest someone over fifty, and judging by the arm hair, they were blonde.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Ezio smiled warmly at his boyfriend, one arm pulling him into a hug as he kissed him on the cheek. “I love you and your mind.” He whispered, smirking as Leo blushed slightly, “This’ll impress you… I know that he wasn’t someone who worked in the factories or anything… that hand looked smooth to me.”

 

“Bravo!” Leo clapped his hands together and beamed at Ezio, “Did you notice that whoever removed the limb must have had some knowledge of anatomy, or experience as a surgeon.”

 

Joining Edward, Connor and Evie outside the tent, far away from the Templars inside, Ezio frowned at the new knowledge. “I know a lot of them in there are doctors and surgeons, they would have had the necessary training, right?”

 

“I wouldn’t focus on them…”

 

Everyone turned as Elise strode up to them, closely followed by Arno, Vex and Freddie.

 

“… I know each and every one of those men and women, and none of them are capable of doing something like this.” She scolded the group.

 

“We need to consider them Elise!”

 

“Fine…. But I know most of them would know how to hide body parts properly.”

 

They chose to ignore that statement, with Ezio nervously clearing his throat and gesturing at Leo. “Well, Leo’s given us something to work with anyway…. Search missing persons for someone who’s likely to have an arm like that.”

 

The rest of the group nodded and started to chat about the next steps… leaving Elise and Vex alone.

 

“I was hoping to catch you before you scurried off to your club…” she started, “…. I seriously hope you will consider donating to our cause.”

 

Vex shrugged, “I just don’t think that humans should be treated like horses… finding the perfect stallion to breed with the perfect mare, in order to produce the perfect foal. I know plenty of people, who and your little group would consider imperfect, and they are worth ten times more than most of the scumbags in there.”

 

The sheer venom in his voice stunned Elise, to the point where she took a step back.

 

“Good day Miss De La Serre.” He growled, before storming away, not even saying goodbye to Freddie or the Assassins.

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day, as Arno decided to pop into the police station to do some investigating, he found himself waved over by Freddie, who was speaking to a man and woman near his office.

 

“Arno. This is Miss Estelle Malling and her fiancée, Mister Tobias Allen.”

 

Arno bowed in greeting as Freddie continued, “It appears as though Miss Malling’s father, Linus has gone missing.”

 

“Linus… Linus Malling?” Arno frowned in recognition, “The judge?”

 

Miss Malling nodded, “Yes, he didn’t come home last night.”

 

“Estelle…” Tobias gently interjected, “… I’m sure there’s a simple explanation for all this.”

 

But all Arno could think about, was Leo’s possible description of the man who the removed arm belonged to. “Miss Malling… can you please describe your Father?”

 

“Fifty-four…. Tall, almost six foot two- “

 

“- blonde?”

 

Miss Malling looked a little stunned by the interruption. “Y-yes, you know where he is?”

 

Arno and Freddie glanced at one another, before they both silently agreed that Arno should take the lead.

 

“I can’t be sure…” he began cautiously, “… but I believe I may have some distressing news for you.”


	3. Interrogation

“Please start from the beginning Miss Malling…” Arno asked gently, after the woman had recovered from the shock of his news and had a warm drink in her hands (police coffee, but it was better than nothing), “… when did you last see your Father?”

 

She was silent for a moment, before tearfully clearing her throat. “Y-Yesterday morning, after breakfast when he was leaving for work.”

 

“Did he seem…. Troubled?”

 

“No…. the only thing that was bothering him was a cold. He always hated being ill.”

 

“We should have known there was something wrong when he didn’t show up for the Eugenics meeting.” Her fiancée interhected, as Miss Malling nodded in agreement.

 

“He would never have missed the meeting!”

 

Trying not to seem too judgemental over the fact that they supported, Arno plastered a fake, but sympathetic smile on his face, “Oh, why not?”

 

Tobias was the one to answer. “After spending years working in the courts, Linus was a firm believer in ridding the world of criminal behaviour.”

 

“… And he saw eugenics as a way to do that?”

 

Miss Malling nodded again, “He believed it could only be achieved by never allowing criminals to breed again.”

 

Arno took a deep, calming breath. “And… you both believe this as well?”

 

“It’s only logical.”

 

There was a tense silence as Arno took this in, before he tried to change the subject. “Did your Father have any enemies?”

 

“Disgruntled clients mostly…” Tobias shrugged, “… it’s to be expected.”

 

“Any recent arguments?”

 

There was silence was again, before Miss Malling spoke up. “I… I do remember him having an argument with someone in his study.”

 

“Oh? Do you know who?”

 

Miss Malling and Tobias glanced at one another, before Miss Malling nervously answered. “The Head of the Eugenics society.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Dr Warren Vidic…” Altair sighed wearily, “… he’s been on our radar as a known Templar for a while now. But I never imagined Miss De la Serre having dealings with him.”

 

“Unfortunately…” Malik glanced over at Arno, “… we cannot trust Miss De la Serre in this matter. We’ve often suspected Dr Vidic of kidnapping potential assassins and subjecting them to DNA experiments, all in the name of science…. Not that we’ve ever been able to prove it.”

 

Arno then took the chance to speak up, his face twisted in concern. “Maybe we shouldn’t focus on Vidic… Linus Malling was a Judge, and not a very popular one. Maybe someone didn’t like one of his decisions and decided to take care of him?”

 

“Arno…” Altair gave the young man a sympathetic look, “…. I understand that you don’t want Miss De la Serre to be mixed up in all this, but you have to admit, Dr Vidic is a viable suspect at this moment in time.”

 

The other young Assassin’s nodded in agreement, with Evie quickly taking the chance to speak up. “We’ve all read Leo’s report on the arm…. Dr Vidic has the skills necessary for what happened to it.”

 

Silently, Arno nodded in agreement…. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Dr Warren Vidic was the perfect suspect.

 

“Grandmaster…” This time, it was Connor who spoke up, “… what’s the Creed’s official stance on the eugenics movement? It’s not something discussed in any classes and I was wondering- “

 

“- What I think about it all?” Altair was silent for a few moments, before sighing wearily, “The Creed practiced something similar in the early days. Only the best and strongest Assassins were allowed to marry and have children… the problem was, that it led to inbreeding. Once I took over, I removed those laws. I knew that even if a family wasn’t the strongest, their children may grow to be something great, contribute something special to the Creed.”

 

He smiled warmly at the group in front of him, “Once upon a time, some of your families were not permitted to have children, and now look at what we have. Ezio, who can blend into any situation, any crowd. Connor, the best tracker in the Creed. Edward, a master of the seas. Arno, a remarkable gift for politics and economics. And the Frye twins…. Evie and Jacob, two of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the Creed.”

 

It was warming to hear the praise coming from the Grandmaster…. But the shock her hearing that the Creed practised selective breeding was still a shock.

 

“I take it nothing was found at the pond?” Ethan Frye spoke up, his voice a little shakier than usual, which the Young Assassins took care to avoid focusing on.

 

“No Father…” Evie spoke up, “… but the police haven’t quite finished yet. In the meantime, we’ll look at all of Linus Malling’s recent cases. Maybe one of them made a threat and this isn’t related to the Templars at all.”

 

“One can only hope.”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

“You still looking into that missing dog case?”

 

Connor glanced up from the paper, frowning as he scanned Vex from head to toe…. The club owner was looking stressed, more so than usual. “Actually, this is a little more important…. But you’ll be interested to hear that all the dogs taken were either purebred or with pups.”

 

“Huh…” Vex took a seat opposite, “… Desmond never came across as a pure-breed… especially when he went for my ankles.”

 

Connor frowned…. That used to be one of Jacob’s complaints as well.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Pretentious…” Arno muttered under his breath, glancing around at the entrance hall of the large mansion, “…. I hate houses like this.”

 

“Didn’t you grow up in a house exactly like this?”

 

Arno turned to Edward and glared at him… it was true, but the other man didn’t need to point it out.

 

“Monsieur Dorian. Mister Kenway.”

 

They both spun around to see Dr Vidic staring at them, a slight sneer on his face.

 

“I hope you two are more capable than the officers in this city…” the man growled, “… an arm interrupts my presentation, and nothing’s been done about it.”

 

Neither assassin chose to comment on that.

 

“We’ll be brief Dr Vidic…” Arno sighed, “… we suspect that you had words with Judge Malling a couple of nights ago?”

 

Dr Vidic frowned, “… Yes, but what does that have to do with- “ He stopped, quickly coming to a realisation, “- my God. It was his arm, wasn’t it?”

 

“We believe so… if you wouldn’t mind confirming that you did speak to him?”

 

Dr Vidic was silent for a few moments, narrowing his eyes at the pair, “Are you suggesting that I had something to do with this?”

 

Silence.

 

“Yes, you are aren’t you…. This is preposterous, I- “

 

“- still haven’t answered the question.” Arno tried to remain calm. Losing his temper wouldn’t help in the slightest.

 

“Fine… we had a disagreement. Linus is… was a real stick in the mud when it came to science and eugenics.”

 

“Science?” Edward clearly didn’t believe eugenics and science were so closely related.

 

Vidic caught the tone immediately, straightening up and scowling at the pair, “It’s all about transformationism, not that I expect you to understand what that- “

 

“- it’s the heart of the evolutionary argument.” Arno interrupted, thinking back to his Biology lessons and his time with Evie, “The belief that a species, over many generations, can be modified.”

 

“…. Very good.” Vidic sighed, “Well, I’m a firm believer in it, however I also believe that by applying modern sciences, such as surgery and chemistry, what takes nature years to accomplish, we can achieve in a single generation.”

 

“There’s no way of doing that.”

 

“Yet! But it’s only a matter of time…. So I fund multiple science projects in the hope that someone will discover a way. A better man is within our grasp!”

 

The passion was there… along with something a little…. Crueller.

 

“And… Judge Malling disagreed with you?” Edward spoke up, tension written all over her body.

 

“… Linus felt that selective breeding was the only way to achieve the goal of bettering humanity.”

 

“And… you argued about that?”

 

Vidic rolled his eyes, “It was nothing but a slightly heated discussion… argument is far too strong of a word. I’d never harm Linus.”

 

Both Arno and Edward glanced at one another, before turning back to Vidic, sceptical eyebrows raised. “And… we’re just meant to believe you?” Arno asked.

 

“I don’t intend to ruin my family name with a criminal act… can your families say the same?”

 

Edward and Arno immediately tensed up, knuckles turning white as they gripped their clothing… it was that, or the world would be rid of one less Templar.

 

“I intend to rid the world of people like Jacob Frye and Shay Cormac- “

 

“- Jacob was not a criminal!” Edward angrily interjected, Arno’s arm the only thing keeping him from lunging at the Templar Doctor, “He was cleared of all charges!”

 

“If he was so innocent, then why did he run? He ran during the investigation, and he ran away afterwards.” Vidic smirked, “I believe that’s one of the first signs of a guilty conscious.”

 

Edward’s efforts intensified, and Arno tightened his grip.

 

“We’ll see ourselves out…” he muttered, dragging Edward towards the door, “… Edward, come on!”

 

As he dragged his friend out of the room, trying not to look Dr Vidic in the eye, they walked past a large staircase, only to hear a familiar female voice call out for them.

 

“Arno!” 

They both turned to see Elise walking down the stairs, her red hair flowing over her shoulders and her leather boots clicking against the fine marble.

 

“Is this a social call? Come to pick me up?” Elise smirked in a teasing manner, “A romantic dinner out perhaps?”

 

“…. I didn’t even realise you were here.”

 

Edward found himself wincing at the tension in the air, as the smile disappeared from Elise’s face at Arno’s tone, straightening up almost instantly.

 

“I left you a note Arno…. On the bedside table.”

 

“The one that just said, ‘Going out’?”

 

The tense silence seemed to get worse, prompting Edward to clap his hands together, his earlier anger almost completely forgotten. “Right… well this was lovely, but we need to get going now and… pretend this conversation never happened.”

 

Quickly, he dragged Arno out of the house and into the car.

 

“So…” Edward winced, “… that was awkward.”

 

“… Just drive.”


	4. The Rest of the Body

“A certain red-head is here…”

 

Vex groaned audibly, his forehead hitting the desk with a loud THUD, “Tell her I’m not in… tell her I’m dead… tell her anything.”

 

“I’m offended Vex...”

 

Slowly, Vex raised his head (thankful for his usual mask) to see Elise staring at him from the doorway of his office, Kenzi clearly having been pushed to one side.

 

“… anyone would think you didn’t want to see me?”

 

Vex remained silent, watching as she took a seat opposite, one leg neatly folded over the other.

 

“I was wondering if you got my invitation to the next eugenics meeting?”

 

“Yes, I think we did…” Vex gestured to the shredder, “… if you’re careful, you might be able to piece it back together.”

 

“…. Funny.”

 

Less than half an hour later, when Elise had finally given up and decided to leave, Vex turned to Kenzi, the smirk obvious behind his mask.

 

“When’s Alexios meant to be coming?”

 

“Alexios… the new entertainment manager?” Kenzi pulled a small notebook out of her pocket, “Not for another couple of days, why?”

 

“…. I was just thinking, I might make an appearance at the meeting after all.”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

“Yes, you heard me correctly….” Leo tried not to groan, “…. I need an adult, male brain…. Yes, they’re difficult to find, I understand… yes… thank you.”

 

Quickly ending the call, he groaned under his breath, taking a deep breath, before spinning around… and coming face to face with an unfamiliar blonde lady.

 

“C-can I help- “

 

“- Lucy Stillman.” She interrupted, holding out a hand for Leo to shake.

 

“I-I’m sorry Miss Stillman, I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

She waved her hand in dismissal, “No need for apologies… I just had to meet you face to face. We have something in common you know.”

 

“We do?”

 

“We’re both related to famous people after all… you’re related to a famous Renaissance artist, and me to HG Wells.”

 

Leo frowned at this, “You’re related to the Fryes?”

 

Glancing at Lucy’s blonde hair, in comparison with the Frye family’s dark locks, it did seem unlikely to him.

 

“You believe…. The Fryes are related to HG Wells.” She seemed slightly disgusted at the thought, “Are you sure?”

 

“Oh yes… traced it back to him on their Mother’s side.” Leo acted like he was completely unaware of the tension in the room, “You might be a distant cousin of theirs!”

 

Lucy didn’t look impressed.

 

“Anyway…” Leo nervously cleared his throat, “… what brings you to my cheery little office.”

 

“I decided to personally invite you to the next eugenics meeting… to hear my speech. You have a lot of views on anatomy and biology… I think you’d be very interested in what to say.”

 

Leo winced… he really disagreed with the entire eugenics’ movement. “I-I can’t…” he stammered, “… I really have a lot of work to do. Body parts popping up and all. Mi Dispace.”

 

Pouting, Lucy stepped a little closer, “I would be really grateful if you could find the time to come.”

 

“… I-I..maybe?”

 

Lucy seemed mollified by this but didn’t move to leave.

 

“Ummm… is there anything else?”

 

“I was thinking… how different you are in person. I’ve admired your work for so long now, and now that I’m actually meeting you, I can’t help but feel… confused.”

 

Well… that was a little bit insulting. Glancing down at his shabby clothes and slightly messy office…. Alright, really messy office, Leo frowned. “I’d say it’s not usually like this, but I’d be lying.”

 

“It’s not that…” Lucy reached over to his desk and removed the photo of him and Ezio, the other Italian kissing him on the cheek as Leo flushed, “… Your boyfriend I assume?”

 

Now that, was definitely not an accepting tone of voice.

 

“Yes…” Leo knew he was being rude by snatching the photo back, but it was completely necessary in his opinion, “… I have a lot of work to do. Please leave.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Great…” Vex grunted as he peered out of his office window, “… just great. I get rid of one woman and here comes another.”

 

He peered out at the blonde woman sitting at a booth, looking down her nose at people as they walked past her.

 

And if she looked at his waitresses like that again, then he was really going to lose his temper.

 

“Kenzi…” he sighed, “… Alexios said he should be here sooner than expected, if you could keep an eye open for him, whilst I deal with… pretty girl over there.”

 

Straightening up, he neatened out his clothes and heading out into the main dancefloor and striding up to the familiar looking woman.

 

She spotted him first.

 

“Mister Vex!” she got to her feet and beamed at him, “I thought you’d never come out of that dingy little place.”

 

“Miss… Stillman was it?” Vex vaguely remembered the woman from the eugenics meeting, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to see you, of course.”

 

“Me? Why?”

 

“… I was interested in the night-life.”

 

Vex shook his head, “Lie… an obvious one really…. You know I’m closely linked to the Assassins and the police, and you want to know how the investigation’s going. Well, I’ll tell you this, you’re not getting anything out of me.”

 

“Vex!”

 

Vex turned to Connor, who was striding over to him eagerly. “You need to come to the pond with us!” the Assassin ordered.

 

“You don’t need me!”

 

“Oh yeah… we really do Vex.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I didn’t know you had a boat Vex.”

 

Vex frowned at the comment, watching as the police pulled the small rowboat out of the pond… one with his name recently painted on the side. “I don’t…” he muttered, “… I prefer driving. And no, Kenzi is not the type to randomly buy me a boat. This is some sick, twisted joke.”

 

As a sack was lugged out of the boat, Edward nodded in understanding. “Yeah, we didn’t really think it was yours… not flash enough. But someone wants to get your attention… poorly, because if it weren’t for the fact that Freddie decided to have divers trawl through this pond with grappling hooks, we’d never have found it.”

 

“Please… please tell me there’s only some rocks in that sack, that was weighing the boat down.”

 

Edward was clearly amused by the statement, as he opened up the sack… only for the smile to fall from his face.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“So, what’s happening Mister Vex?”

 

Before either Edward or Vex could stop Miss Stillman (who had clearly followed them), she peered over their shoulders and into the sack… and then fell into a dead faint.

 

“Bagsy not carrying her back to the station.” Vex immediately piped up, a small, wicked smirk on his face.

 

“… Dammit.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

Miss Stillman’s hands shook as she clasped a mug of warm tea to her chest, nodding her thanks to the officer who’d brought it forwards.

 

“I’m mortified…” she muttered, “…. Fainting like that, after everything I’ve seen and done!”

 

“Well, then you shouldn’t have been sticking your nose where it didn’t belong.” Vex piped up from the sidelines

 

“…. There’s no need to be rude.”

 

“Yeah…” he turned to smirk at her, “… there really is. Finish your tea and fuck off.”

 

And with that he was gone.

 

None of the Assassins could bring themselves to apologise…. Not when they all believed it to be true.

 

“Fine…” Miss Stillman practically slammed her mug on the table, “… I can see where I’m not wanted.”

 

Once she’d stormed out of the door, Vex turned his attention back to the Assassins, and Freddie, who were watching in silence.

 

“What have you lot got?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Arno cautiously spoke up. “Not a lot… the sacks are common, used in a lot of stores across the town, and to be honest, we can’t even tell what was in that sack. We’re trying to find evidence there, so Ezio went down to see Leo. And Connor… well Connor is apparently still on the dog case.”

 

“Don’t say it like that Arno…” Connor growled from the corner, “… the Alderman’s fox-hound has gone missing now. This is getting serious, and I know it’s connected to the Templars, I just know it!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Well… the remains are definitely the judges.” Leo confirmed.

 

Ezio frowned, “And the cause of death?”

 

“Massive brain injury caused by repetitive blows to the head.”

 

“Hmmm…. Any defensive wounds?”

 

Leo shook his head, “I can’t tell, not with how badly the body’s been mutilated. But I did manage to find a lot of mucus in his nasal passage, look!”

 

Almost immediately Ezio took a step back. He loved Leo but tended to avoid the more disgusting parts of the other man’s curiousity’s.

 

“Yes…” he tried to smile, “… Arno did say that the daughter mentioned that her Father was suffering from a cold.” And then he spotted something, “Is there something in the mucus?”

 

“Pollen…” Leo shrugged, “… possible clue maybe?”

 

“… I can’t believe I’m asking this, but can I have that mucus?”

 

“Well, it’s not like anyone else is asking for it.” Leo paused, taking in the look on Ezio’s face with a concerned frown, “Something wrong?”

 

“I keep thinking about the eugenics society. So many people there had the skills to dismember a body like that, but I can’t think of anyone who would have had the motive, apart from Dr Vidic.”

 

Leo paused for a moment, before shrugging. “Maybe… maybe you can come with me to the meeting tonight? Miss Stillman invited me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Hmmmm… “ Leo winced, “… I don’t think she was very keen to hear about our relationship, but- “

 

“- But it’s really none of her business.” Ezio almost growled, before clearing his throat and forcing a smile on his face. “I’ll get my best suit out.”

 

“Eccellente! I called Vex earlier and he promised it would be a night to remember!”

 

“Oh mio dio.”


	5. This Is Me

“Won’t be long now Clara.” Conner muttered, keeping his eyes on the bait dog as he and the child watched from the trees.

 

Clara (who was really starting to hate Vex for volunteering her for this) rolled her eyes. “Are you even sure this plan would work?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“… You don’t even know that the dog-napper will appear.”

 

Conner sighed wearily, “We know the dog-napper goes after expectant mothers in this area, so I put up flyers saying that this particular dog is expecting puppies, and we’re looking to get rid of them. Whoever is doing this is sure to come and take them, and then we’ll be able to take him to the police station.”

 

“…. I don’t know about this.”

 

Sighing wearily, Conner forced a smile onto his face and turned to the young girl, “Maybe you should head back to the club… it might be dangerous and whilst I think I could probably break Vex with my pinky finger, I’d rather not put it to the test.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Positive… please.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Consider the dog. Through generations of selective breeding, a cold-blooded killer now guards its own prey!”

 

Ezio couldn’t help but glance around, keeping his eyes on everyone there.

 

Vex wasn’t here yet, but Elise was… and she was staring right back at him.

 

“Imagine, if we could get the human race to do the same thing, how much better could society be?”

 

It was probably a good thing Vex wasn’t here yet…. Although with each passing second, he grew more nervous about what Vex had planned.

 

“I’m sure most of you have heard of my ancestor, HG Well’s work, ‘The Time Machine’…” Lucy continued, “… He writes about the distance future, filled with the dregs of humanity, the worst of the worst! Monstrous products of evolution. It was meant as a cautionary tale… the future doesn’t need to be that way. If we commit to eugenics, then we can control the evolution of mankind.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I can hear you Clara.”

 

Conner smirked at the low curse that was muttered, as Clara shuffled forwards next to him.

 

“Why are you here? Didn’t I tell you to go home?”

 

Clara shrugged, “Don’t care… I like dogs too, I want to help. She then glanced at the garden, “There’s someone there by the way.”

 

She was telling the truth. Armed with a wheelbarrow and a blanket, a man was approaching the dog.

 

“I knew my plan would work…” Conner hissed in delight, as the man covered the dog and placed him in the wheelbarrow, “… Now we just have to follow him to the other dogs.”

 

“… Why didn’t that dog wake up?”

 

“One problem at a time, one problem at a time.” He turned to Clara and frowned, “I guess there’s no point in telling you to stay put?”

 

“None.”

 

“… Fair enough. Come on then, let’s go.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Miss Malling.” Ezio frowned as he made his way over to the woman and her fiancée, “I’m surprised to see you here after… the news you’ve had.”

 

“My father wouldn’t want the criminal element to dictate my life.” Miss Malling straightened up as her fiancée smiled.

 

“The eugenics society… our wedding… it’ll all go according to plan.”

 

Ezio forced a smile onto his face, “Very brave of you.”

 

“We were hoping to speak to Mister Dorian…” Miss Malling didn’t seem to notice the sarcastic tone in Ezio’s voice, “… we realised we forgot to mention something after we left.”

 

“it didn’t seem important at the time…” Mister Allen piped up again, “… no raised voices or anything like that.”

 

Ezio paused, waiting for them to continue, before actually prompting them. “Anything might help. We are all working on the same case.”

 

“A eugenics member came to visit Father a few days. When they left Father was… off. Distant.”

 

“And…the member was who?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Miss Malling, glanced around and pointed at someone on the opposite side of the room. “The Police Commissioner… Baldwin, I think his name is.”

 

Oh, that wasn’t going to please Freddie.

 

“Right… thank you, both of you.” 

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Lucy Stillman couldn’t help but stare at the newcomer.

 

He was gorgeous.

 

Medium length brown hair tied up in a man-bun, a slightly stubbled face that held a wicked smile. Dressed in a slim fit black suit, with a red tie, he was something to behold.

 

“You are a new face…” she spoke up behind him, prompting him to turn around, “… always nice to see someone new in support of our cause.”

 

The man laughed and shook his head, “Sorry, but I’m not a member of anything…. I’m just here as the entertainment.” He held out his hand, “Call me Alexios.”

 

“Alexios… interesting name.”

 

“My parents enjoyed Roman history.” Alexios shrugged.

 

“Ah… I don’t recall any entertainment being booked for this event.”

 

Alexios just shrugged, before spotting something over Lucy’s shoulder. “Ah… that looks like my cue. Be seeing you Miss Stillman.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

It was only when she was trying to catch Leonardo’s eyes, that she realised she’d never introduced herself to Alexios. She’d never given him her name.

 

“I am not a stranger to the dark….”

 

The lights started to dim, except for one light that was aimed at a doorway, where a muscular woman was standing there, wearing a red satin dress, with long brown hair tied up at the back… and stubble on her chin.

 

It wasn’t a woman.

 

As the… person continued to sing, moving further into the room, others started to pile in behind him. And the sight of them made many members of the eugenics society gasp in shock.

 

Hunchbacks.

 

Those suffering from Dwarfism.

 

People from all corners of the globe, in all shapes and sizes.

 

“THIS IS ME! Look out, ‘cause here I come!” the man in a dress continued to sing, a wicked smirk on his face as his friends started up a dance routine, “And I’m marching on to the beat I drum!”

 

The members of the eugenics meeting were practically pressed up against the wall, and the only ones who looked even remotely comfortable with the situation was Leonardo and that boyfriend of his.

 

As the song came to its conclusion, the man… woman… whatever, moved to one side to reveal a familiar figure dressed in punk rock clothing, clapping despite the silence in the room.

 

“Fantastic! Alexios …” Vex beamed, cackling as the group all cheered, “… Alexios, I’m sorry I ever doubted you. This was perfect!”

 

“Vex!” Elise was on her feet immediately, “What is the meaning of this?!”

 

Vex straightened up at the tone, with the singing and dancing group falling silent behind him. “I’m showing you, that all this…” he waved at his surroundings, “… is bull-crap. You’re all convinced that society will be better if it’s full of people like you, and I’m telling you, that that’s crap!”

 

“How dare- “

 

“- Everyone standing behind me, you consider inferior, because of their looks, their sexuality or their personal background!” Vex gestured at one of the hunchback’s, “Take Tomas for example, this man is one of the finest sculptors you have ever seen, and I can guarantee, some of your ‘perfect’ children have asked for his toys at some point in their lives, or they will!”

 

He moved from dancer to dancer, naming them and their accomplishments one by one. From licenced doctors to motivation speakers, they were all well-accomplished.

 

“How dare you all stand there, and act like they have no right to exist! How dare you suggest that, just because they don’t look like you, or come from rich families, or had a slight problem with the law, that they should never have been born and they should never be allowed to have a family of their own!”

 

Silence, as Vex shook his head in disgust.

 

“There are quite a few people that shouldn’t have children, and you lot are some of them!” Vex turned to Alexios, who had removed his wig, “Come on, let’s get out of here. Drinks are on me!”

 

As they left, Ezio grabbed Leo’s hand, pulling him out of the door as well.

 

“Ezio, what are we- “

 

“- Vex is right. Let’s get out of here.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Connor winced as they entered the building, the sound of hurt and dying dogs whimpering and yelping echoed throughout a small room.

 

It was horrific.

 

“Are these the missing dogs?” Clara asked, keeping close to Connor as he shone a torch over the cages.

 

“… Some of them, yes. The Alderman’s fox-hound, Desmond the corgi- “

 

“- and the bait dog!” Clara rushed over to another cage, closely followed by Connor.

 

“Drugged, but alright.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clara realised something. “Connor… where’s the dog-napper?”

 

“Probably in another room…. Stay here.”

 

Clara of course, didn’t listen and followed him, as Connor entered the next room, where jars lined the shelves next to a steel table, covered in blood-stained knives and scalpels.

 

“Connor…” Clara was pressing up against him now, here eyes darting towards the jars, “… what are they?”

 

“…. Dogs. Or at least part of them.”

 

“Ugh!”

 

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and a familiar figure spoke up behind them.

 

“Can I help you… Assassin?” Commissioner Baldwin asked.


	6. Orchids

“Sergeant Abberline! This is unjust and unnecessary!”

 

Freddie didn’t react. Yes, his job might be on the line, but he wasn’t going to let this go.

 

“Commissioner…” he sighed wearily, “… you have been stealing and experimenting on dogs. And, the police force and the Creed are currently investigating the murder of a eugenics club member, who was expertly dismembered… you are a member of the same club and you worked as a coroners’ assistant for a time, didn’t you? Clearly you have the necessary skills.” He gestured at the dog parts all around him, straightening up when the Commissioner glared at him.

 

“What reason would I have to kill Linus?!”

 

“Maybe I can interject here?” 

 

All eyes turned to Ezio, who emerged from the shadows, still dressed in his smart suit, his eyes intensely focused on Baldwin.

 

“You had a meeting with the Judge shortly before his death. His daughter states that he was upset because of something that was said or done during that meeting.”

 

“Nonsense! Lies!”

 

Ezio raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “Oh? Convince me.”

 

“Well, one, I didn’t know that dogs were stolen!” The Commissioner protested, “I hired a local man to get them for me, and I thought he was doing it legally!”

 

“Convenient… Do you really want to tell me that you didn’t recognise the Mayor’s wife dog? She always carries it with her.” Here, Ezio gestured behind him, where officers were removing the dogs, including a very happy Desmond.

 

The Commissioner ignored him, “As for my experiments, then I really don’t expect you lot to understand.”

 

“Developmental biology.” Leo gently moved past his boyfriend, straightening up in an attempt to appear taller, “The study of the embryo and the growth of unborn organisms.”

 

“…. Very good Mister Da Vinci.” The Commissioner leaned forwards, “Imagine it! Being able to predetermine physical characteristics when someone’s still in the womb. Athletic ability. Intelligence. Height. Hair and eye colour, even sexuality! We can already see the gender, why not everything else! Those who wouldn’t benefit society, who would only burden society, would never be born again.”

 

“So, you believe all this work here to be noble?” Ezio asked, having already tensed at the mention of sexuality.

 

“It’s more than noble! It’s revolutionary! One day, it will ensure the very future of mankind.” The Commissioner then turned to Freddie, “Sergeant Abberline. I’ve answered all your questions, now remove these handcuffs!”

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

“I’ll have your badge! I haven’t done anything wrong!”

 

Freddie smirked as he slammed the cell door shut, “Sorry Sir, but I don’t consider theft and animal cruelty to be nothing.”

 

“So, what do I do?”

 

“Talk to your neighbour…” Freddie gestured at the local man the Commissioner hired, “… maybe about dogs?”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Sorry Abberline, but the Commissioner is right. You don’t have anything on him.”

 

Freddie’s mouth gaped open in shock and protest. “But… the theft! Animal cruelty!”

 

“Minor charges Abberline, minor charges.” At Freddie’s disappointment, his Captain sighed, “Look, I don’t like the idea of our Commissioner going around, playing at being Dr Frankenstein either, but there’s nothing tying him to the murder of Judge Malling! Unless the Assassins have something to add?”

 

Both Freddie and the Captain turned their attentions to Connor and Ezio, who had to admit, they had nothing either.

 

“We have some… nagging questions as well.” Ezio sighed, “Like- “

 

“- Why would he cut up the body in a way that would draw attention to someone like him, someone who has that experience?” Connor sent Ezio an apologetic look for interrupting, the thought having just come to his mind.

 

Ezio waved it off, “And why was the victim beaten so brutally? The killer must have angry, but at what?”

 

“Precisely!” The Captain almost seemed to sigh in relief, “The Commissioner doesn’t seem angry at all, more… curious. I’m sorry Sergeant, but you’ve got to explore other avenues.”

 

Freddie nodded, silent for a time, before a thought suddenly occurred to him. “The Commissioners’ experiments look expensive… he probably has someone financing him, unless the pay for Commissioners is about ten times better.” He turned to the Assassins, “Any clues?”

 

Ezio and Connor glanced at one another, before Ezio pulled out his phone. “I’ll text Arno…” he muttered, “… he needs to stop moping about anyway.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Of course I funded the Commissioner’s work!” Dr Warren Vidic exclaimed, “Why wouldn’t I? Surely you understand just how significant his experiments are.”

 

Even though he only get the basics from Ezio, Arno’s only belief was that the experiments were nothing short of horrific.

 

“I find them… troubling.” 

 

There. That was as polite as he was willing to be.

 

“Troubling?!” Dr Vidic frowned, “How? They’re for the greater good!”

 

“Where’s the line between human and animal? And what’s to stop it from being crossed?” Arno asked, thinking back to Malik’s words when this whole thing first began.

 

//”We’ve often suspected Dr Vidic of kidnapping potential assassins and subjecting them to DNA experiments, all in the name of science…. Not that we’ve ever been able to prove it.” \\\

 

“Ridiculous…” Vidic snarled, “… I would never experiment on humans! To suggest I would is just scare-mongering!”

 

“Whose to say that line hasn’t already been crossed?”

 

“By Baldwin?”

 

“Or one of his associates.”

 

Silence. Slowly, Vidic pushed himself to his feet, glaring at Arno. “You are treading dangerously close to slander… don’t make me draw up a law case against the Creed.”

 

Arno was non-plussed, shrugging lightly at the threat. “If there is any connection between you and Linus Malling, I will find it Doctor Vidic. Of that you can be sure.”

 

“… Then I have nothing to worry about.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Please don’t tell me, that’s what I think it is.”

 

Ezio glanced between the vial of mucus and Ziio, wincing at the unimpressed look she was giving him.

 

“It’s mucus… but I’m giving this to you for a good reason, honest!” He held it up towards the light, “I spotted some pollen in it, and I think it could help for the case, And who knows plants better than you?”

 

“Connor.”

 

“Connor’s busy with dogs…” He pouted, making his eyes as big as possible, “… please? Look, we have a microscope and everything.”

 

“I don’t need something like that… hand it here.”

 

As Ziio carefully examined what was in the mucus, there was a knock on the door, prompting Ezio to spin around… and resist the urge to groan.

 

“Miss Stillman… I thought we asked you not to interfere anymore?”

 

She sniffed, turning her nose to the air as she took a seat, “I’m here on behalf of the Eugenics society. Despite the disaster caused by your little friend last night, many of us believe that the Creed should link with us, and therefore we would like to have a meeting with your elusive council.”

 

“… Pardon?”

 

“We’ve researched all of you, the Young Assassins, the Council, everyone. As much as I hate to admit it, there are some good genetics in there, despite the occasional black mark.”

 

Ezio could practically hear Ziio growling behind him. It wasn’t hard to guess what Miss Stillman was referring to.

 

“The invitation is always open.” Miss Stillman pushed herself to her feet, “Think it over. Think about what’s best for the Creed.”

 

And then she was gone.

 

“You’re not considering it, correct?” Ziio almost immediately asked, chuckling when Ezio mimed gagging.

 

“Not a chance in hell.” He muttered, “But I’ll tell the Council anyway. They need a laugh… what about the sample?”

 

“Now, that is interesting…”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

“Let me guess…” Dr. Vidic stormed down the stairs, glaring at Ezio, “… you want to harass me as well?”

 

Ezio didn’t look at him, his fingers brushing over the white flowers in the hallway. “I just want the truth Doctor.”

 

“The truth? What the hell are you talking about?!”

 

Ezio spun around, eyes darting to the shadows, where he knew Evie and Edward were waiting. “A pollen sample was taken from Linus Malling’s body. It has been confirmed as being from the very rare, Phantom Orchid. Coincidently, you have that plant…” he gestured at the flower behind him, “… in your very home.”

 

He made his way closer to the Doctor. “Doctor Vidic. Linus Malling came to visit you shortly before his death, maybe even just before, something which you failed to mention. Why is that?”

 

“… I am getting tired of defending my every move to the Creed!” Vidic snarled, “So if you’re going to arrest me then- “

 

As though spurred on by a cue, Evie and Edward dropped down and grabbed Vidic’s arms.

 

“Doctor Vidic… you are under arrest.”


	7. It's all in the Genes

“Linus called on me the morning of the eugenics meeting.” Dr. Vidic explained in the interrogation room.

 

“What for?”

 

“… He was resigning from the eugenics committee.”

 

Ezio frowned, “Resigning… why?”

 

“He felt like the gulf between his selectionism beliefs and my theories about transformationism was too great.” Dr. Vidic sighed, “I hoped that a middle ground could be found, Linus disagreed.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Ezio shook his head. “One thing we learn in the Creed Dr. Vidic, is how to be good judges of character, and I’ve always found that men of good character, never lie… but at times, they are less than forth-coming.”

 

Vidic seemed amused by this. “Linus was rejecting the entire concept of eugenics.”

 

“I thought Judge Malling was a devout believer.”

 

“As did I.”

 

“And why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?”

 

Vidic rolled his eyes, “Linus left my home, very much alive, so I didn’t think it mattered.”

 

“… You’re showing less than good character Doctor.”

 

“I’ve had just about enough of this.”

 

“Here’s my theory…” Ezio leaned back in his chair, “… you didn’t want it known that a prominent member of society rejected your beliefs- “

 

“- That is absurd!”

 

“The end goal of the eugenics movement is forced sterilization, with the occasional cruel experiment along the way I have no doubt.”

 

Dr. Vidic leaned forwards, eyes almost burning in fury as he looked Ezio in the eyes, “Listen to me Assassin!” The last word was hissed in pure anger, “The superior man will be beyond such things!”

 

Before Ezio could question him any further, there was a knock on the door, and Dr. Vidic leaned back in his chair. 

 

“And that would be my lawyer. You should get to know one another.”

 

……………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………

 

“Jacob used to hate roasted chestnuts.” Freddie mused, as he and Vex walked through the park, “I never understood why.”

 

Vex just shrugged, shoving another handful into his mouth, the sun reflecting off his many rings.

 

“You do know that many members of that eugenics society are calling for your arrest. Breach of the peace and all that.”

 

“And?”

 

“… I said that if a song and dance number counted as a breach of the peace, then I would have to arrest every theatre group in the city, and that’s just not worth the paperwork.”

 

Vex cackled in delight.

 

“Why did you do it Vex? Why did you feel the need to stir them up like that?”

 

“Because they needed to know that everything, they believed in was wrong. They have this perfect mould in their minds for how humanity should be, and they ignore anyone who doesn’t fit in. But I’ve known ‘perfect-looking’ people to be completely useless, and ‘unperfect’ people to be at the top of their academic fields.”

 

“So… you decided a song and dance number would solve that?”

 

“It was worth a shot.”

 

………………………….……………………………………………….

 

“… And that’s where we’re up to in the investigation.”

 

The Council frowned, with Altair sighing wearily. “Dr. Vidic is… colder than I expected. I had heard the rumours, but they do not do him justice. If you do not live up to his standards, then you are nothing more than a dog to him.”

 

“And he is definitely capable of murder.” Arno muttered, “But we’ve all had a talk and… we’re not convinced that he’s guilty.”

 

“The man is terrible, a stain on humanity.” Connor spoke up, “But, I don’t think he’s the type to beat someone to death. It’s a very personal way to kill someone, not something you’d do over an argument about ‘scientific’ principle.”

 

Edward nodded in agreement with his cousin, “Yeah, having Judge Malling disagree with him would have been embarrassing, but nothing worth killing over!”

 

The Council all seemed to agree.

 

“Then maybe…” Malik muttered, “… his leaving upset someone else? And in a far more personal manner?”

 

It was like a bulb had appeared above the heads of the Young Assassins.

 

“We need to go over everyone.” Ezio muttered, “Look for anything out of the ordinary.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Leo really needed to lock the door.

 

“Mr Da Vinci, a word?”

 

Spinning around in shock, Leo resisted the urge to groan at the sight of Lucy Stillman, “Ummm- “

 

“- I was hoping to hear what you thought about the meeting last night, aside from the obvious… distractions?”

 

“I-I don’t think it’s something I’ll be interested in. At all. Ever.”

 

Lucy frowned, “I see. I confess I’m disappointed, I’m sure our society can help you with your- “

 

“- The answer is no, Miss Stillman.”

 

She huffed in annoyance, spinning around on her heel and flouncing out of the room dramatically, leaving Leo to bury his head in his hands… only to realise he had blood all over them.

 

“Oh per l'amor del cazzo!”

 

………………………………….…………………………………………..

 

The Young Assassins poured over the evidence for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Edward groaned and buried his head in his hands, “I don’t want to speak ill of the dead, but if I had as much money as Judge Malling, I would have led a way more interesting life.”

 

“I think I have something.” Evie piped up, “Four weeks ago, the Judge made several trips to City Hall, searching the records for something.”

 

“Doesn’t he have an assistant for something like that?”

 

“Yes… but he chose to search through the records himself.”

 

“So, what was he looking for?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Evie walked through the graveyard, fingers running gently over her mother’s gravestone, as she always did when coming here.

 

It didn’t take long to find what she was looking for.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Mister Allen, I will ask you again. Did you kill Judge Malling?”

 

Mister Allen groaned, shaking his head, “You can’t accuse me of that! You have nothing, no foundation to accuse me!”

 

“The Judge was checking marriage records at City Hall, specifically those relating to the Allen family.” Ezio pressed.

 

“He was just being a good Father!”

 

“He was a member of the eugenics society first though, checking his future son-in-laws bloodline…. And you didn’t meet up to those standards.”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

“Your Father has some very serious heart issues, dating back to his grandparents. Your brother is a convicted felon, you sister was caught- “

 

“- THERE WAS NO NEED TO HUMILIATE ME!” Mister Allen shot to his feet.

 

“Judge Malling demanded you to break off the engagement, didn’t he?”

 

“I couldn’t just let her go! So, I asked him to meet me before the eugenics meeting, to try ONE LAST TIME to reason with him!” It was clear that Mister Allen knew that he’d said too much, slowly re-taking his seat, “The next thing I knew… he was lying on the ground.” 

 

“… You knew you needed to get rid of the body.”

 

“I wanted to be a Doctor… did one year in uni. I finally put it to good use.”

 

There wasn’t even the slightest hint of regret or guilt in his voice.

 

“And Dr. Vidic?” Ezio asked, “Did you mean to incriminate him?”

 

“You were all suspicious of him… I didn’t see any reason to protest.”

 

“It’s a shame.” Evie suddenly spoke up from the side-lines, “We think Judge Malling was actually going through a change of heart. He’d resigned from his position in the society.”

 

“… Why would he do that?”

 

“I believe it was for his daughter. He loved her more than anything, right?”

 

Nod.

 

“And her happiness mattered more than any scientific theory. It’s a pity he never got the chance to tell you.”

 

“It wouldn’t have mattered Assassin… I don’t deserve her, I will never be good enough for her. I’m nothing more than a mongrel.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Sad really.” Vex sighed, “Did they ever figure out why I was dragged into all this?”

 

“The boat was bought by Elise, but Allen used it in the hope to make people focus on you.”

 

“And she bought me a boat because- “

 

Freddie shrugged, “- Buy your favour I suppose.” He sighed, “She’ll have to try that with Arno.”

 

“Relationship problems?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

They were silent for a few moments, before Freddie nervously cleared his throat. “I often wondered if Master Frye would have let me and Jacob get married. I am just a police officer after all and- “

 

“- Jacob wouldn’t have cared. “Vex interrupted, nervously clearing his throat when Freddie turned a shocked gaze on him, “From what I’ve heard anyway. You’d probably have… eloped with him or something.”

 

“Yeah… I think we would have.”

 

Vex continued to avoid his gaze.

 

No… Freddie was just imagining things now.


End file.
